Baby is here
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: Our favorite family, six months after a pregnant Samantha and her husband Bill move in with Dean and Maria, the baby is born. What trouble will the family face? Read to find out. T just in case


A/N~ Here is the first of many one-shots that go along with my supernatural series.

DISCLAMIER: I do not own Supernatural in any way shape or form; however I do own any unrecognizable characters.

* * *

It has been six months since Samantha, and her husband Bill moved in with Dean and Maria. "I can't believe Jonathan will be here any day now." Maria said when the family was eating breakfast.

"I know…I am not ready to be a mom yet." Samantha replied.

"Baby, you will be a great mom, and we have your parents who I am sure will be willing to help us out a bit." Bill told his wife.

"Yeah baby girl, you have your mom and me for whatever you need." Dean replied, he then looked at Bill, "We need to get to the garage to work." He said.

"Yes sir." Bill replied. Bill kissed his wife and headed to Dean's impala and waited for him, his own Impala was in the shop.

Dean kissed his wife and he too left. "So mama, when I was born how did you feel?" Samantha asked when the guys were gone and the dishes were done.

"I felt like nothing else in the world mattered, it was just me, you and daddy. Why do you still call us mama and daddy? I mean I would have thought as you got older it would be mom and dad." Maria replied.

"Well, I have gotten so used to mama and daddy that it would be so weird for me to call you mom and dad." Samantha answered.

"Okay…" Maria replied.

"How did you and daddy meet?" Samantha asked suddenly.

"Well, it is a long story…but I was working and I had just assigned the class their extra credit assignment and then the bell rang. When I got home I watched Supernatural, and then fell asleep. When I woke up I was not at home, rather in this world where I am now. I know it is weird another world, but it is true. I went to a bar and got trashed, your father and Uncle Sam were on a hunt, you remember what we told you about his old job, and they took me in so to speak, and I guess love just blossomed." Maria replied, "How did you and Bill meet? You never told me." She added.

"That is amazing, and Bill and I met on a warm spring day at school. He was sitting under a tree all alone and when I walked over to him he was depressed. He had just gotten a call about his father dying. I asked how he died and he said I would not believe him, apparently his dad was a hunter…he was killed by a vampire. We went on a date, and it was all uphill from there." Samantha replied with a smile.

Maria smiled at her daughter, who was now having a baby of her own. A few minutes of silence later was broken when Samantha let out a cry of pain. "Mama…" She moaned.

Maria gripped her baby's hand and talked her through the contraction. "I am going to go call your daddy and Bill." Maria said when Samantha's water broke ten minutes later, and she was getting contractions closer together.

"Dean, you and Bill need to get back here now, Samantha is in labor, and we don't have Bill's car because it is in the shop…wait you know that. Just get your butts home." Maria said when he picked up.

"_Okay baby, we are on our way." Dean replied then hung up._

"Samantha, Bill and your daddy will be here in a few minutes." Maria soothed her crying daughter.

"Mama it hurts." Samantha cried.

"I know baby, but as soon as Jonathan is here it will be worth it. Trust me…I went through it twice." Maria reminded her daughter.

An hour later the front door was thrown open and both men ran into the living room. "I got the bag, Dean please help her to the car." Maria ordered.

"Okay." Dean replied helping his baby to the car. Bill following close behind.

"Bill sit with my daddy I want my mama." Samantha cried softly.

Bill nodded, and did what his wife wanted him too. When everyone was in the car, they took off. Halfway to the hospital the four words nobody wanted to hear were said, "I need to push."

"Shit…Dean we are going to have to pull over." Maria said to her husband.

"WHAT?!" Bill yelled, as Dean pulled off to the side of the road.

"Bill call a fucking ambulance instead of freaking out!" Dean ordered.

Bill complied, and Dean and Maria got Samantha in the laying position in the back of the Impala. "The ambulance is on its way." Bill said as he opened the other back door in order to hold his wife's hand.

"Mama I need to push now!" Samantha cried out.

"Okay, Dean go get the towels from the trunk." Maria whispered.

Dean did just that and got the alcohol as well as a knife, he still kept a few weapons in the trunk just in case. Maria took her daughter's pants off and saw the head of the baby was crowning. "Okay baby girl, push when you are ready." Maria whispered.

Dean stood by towels in hand. He sterilized the knife and his wife's hands with the alcohol. Samantha pushed and just as the ambulance pulled up the car was filled with the cries of a baby. The paramedics took over and rushed Samantha, her son, and husband to the hospital. Dean and Maria followed them in the car.

Three days later the family was back at home, with the new baby. Jonathan Dean Marx, who looked just like his mommy.

* * *

A/N~ Hope you like it. There will be more one-shots with this little family. If you want to see anything specific with this family then let me know and I will try to get it in. Please Review! :)


End file.
